


A Winter Ambush

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Shiver, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and Tony gang up on the Doctor in a surprise attack.





	A Winter Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Ficmas event @doctorroseprompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompts: Snowball fight / Shiver / Cold

The Doctor stepped out of the house and screened his eyes as he looked around the sunny, snow covered yard. “Rose! Tony!”

He frowned and walked further away from the house, following a double set of footprints. “Rose! Tony! Your mum’s got lunch ready!” At a fork in the path, the footprints split and went separate ways. 

The Doctor heard a childish giggle to his right and turned in that direction. He spied a suspiciously moving bush. “Guys?”

Before he could move more than three steps a small ball of snow hit him in the back of the neck. “Oi!”

The Doctor spun around to find Rose leaning against a tree and tossing another snowball in her hand. “Hello, Doctor.” She dragged her eyes up and down his lanky form and smiled at him with just a hint of tongue poking out the side of her mouth.

He pouted and rubbed the back of his neck, even as his eyes were drawn to her mouth. “Rose?”

Rose’s eyes slid to a point just beyond the Doctor, and really that should have been his first clue, before he was pelted from behind by a barrage of snowballs. Caught by surprise, he swung toward his little brother-in-law and received a facefull of snow. 

He heard a peel of laughter from Rose and threw her a dirty look. “Rose!”

She tossed the snowball she’s been toying with and hit him in the arm. He ignored her for the moment and raced at Tony, scooping the little boy up. 

He shouted, “Doctor! No.”

The Doctor carefully dropped Tony into the snow and began tickling him. Between laughing shrieks, Tony begged, “Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please, let me go.”

“You’ll just hit me with snow again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Rose snuck up behind the Doctor and hooked her foot around his leg and pulled, knocking him off balance. He fell half into the snow and half on top of Tony. “Ooof.”

“Run, Tony!” 

The little boy wiggled out from under the Doctor and took of running back to the house - his laughter trailing behind him.

The Doctor flipped onto his back and blinked up at Rose. “What did you do that for?”

Rose sauntered over and dropped to a squat. “Had to get rid of the kid. You know how Mum gets if we snog in front of Tony.” 

“Oh, are we snogging?” She leaned over the Doctor and started to drop kisses along his jaw, on his cheek, and the tip of his nose. “I don’t know if I want to snog you after-” She cut him off with a press of her lips against his. 

He groaned and opened his mouth to her. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her snuggly against him. They spent a few minutes leisurely kissing against the cold ground until a pile of snow was dislodged from the branch high above them. The wet plop of snow on her back had Rose pulling back in bewilderment and sent a shiver down her back. 

The Doctor scrambled up and pulled her to her feet. “I’m so sorry, Rose. You’re freezing!”

“Doctor, I’m fine.”

He tugged her by the hand back to the mansion. “Nope. Need to warm you up, fragile little human that you are. Can’t have anything happen to you.”

Rose stepped in front of him and stopped him with a hand to his chest. “I promise you, I’m fine.”

He swallowed heavily and his eyes dropped to her lips. He frowned - were they tinged a bit blue? He stomped toward the house, once again dragging her with him. “We need to get you out those wet clothes, and-”

Rose giggled as they reached the door. “If you wanted a shag, all you had to do was ask.” 

He stopped short, eyes wide, and squeaked, “What?” 

She pulled him through the door into the kitchen. 

“Oi! I’m worried about you and you’re...you’re trying to get in my pants?”

“Not in my kitchen you’re not.” They both looked at Jackie who had her hands covering Tony’s ears as he ate his sandwich. 

“Jackie! I...we...it’s not what you think.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Just take your lunch and try not to make too much noise.”

The Doctor made a strangled noise and sputtered. 

Rose grabbed two sandwiches from the table and pushed the Doctor into moving with her shoulder. “Thanks, Mum!”


End file.
